Hay un lugar
by moonandearthlove
Summary: En la primera temporada del anime, se saltearon algunas líneas. La cara oculta de Rei deja entrever una dolorosa lucha detrás de un sentimiento poderoso. Oneshot super corto.


En la primera temporada del anime, se saltearon algunas líneas. La cara oculta de Rei deja entrever una dolorosa lucha detrás de un sentimiento poderoso. Oneshot super corto.

Lisa Kelly (Celtic Woman) - May it be

PRIMERA CANCION: .com/watch?v=zo5n0HwaRmQ

"Hay un lugar". Por moonandearthlove

Una hermosa melodía se escucha a lo lejos.

La ciudad de Tokio…en una tarde tranquila de primavera.

La gente comienza a regresar a sus casas después de un gran día de trabajo.

En un templo. En lo alto de una loma. Entre el silencio de la noche que comenzaba a aparecer. La voz de una muchacha comenzaba a hacer eco.

Una mujer, de pelo negro como el ébano, refugiaba en la música todas sus penas.

Recientemente había perdido a un amor. Un gran amor para ella.

El había abandonado su mundo defendiendo la vida de otra mujer. Una de sus amigas. La más preciada. Y Rei no había podido hacer más que resignarse.

Tuvo que aceptar la cruel realidad de que ambos nunca podrían estar juntos. Porque su amor le había pertenecido a otra mujer desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Rei era una mujer fuerte, y debido a su entrenamiento, tenia poco tiempo para dedicar a este tipo de sentimientos. Además. Se aproximaba una dura batalla, que juntas debían enfrentar para cumplir su misión. Pero las heridas eran graves. Su dolor aun no sanaba, y no podía entender como serena, una muchacha tan llorona y débil, hubiera podido enamorar a su gran amor.

Rei soñaba ser una cantante famosa. Y la música era su refugio en muchas situaciones. Una triste canción emergía de sus pensamientos. Y con cada palabra descargaba una a una las lágrimas que hasta el momento había logrado contener.

Pensaba en Darien. En lo que había vivido con el, en sus hermosos ojos, en su cabello, en sus citas en el lago…en el día de su muerte.

Serena era atacada y el se atravesó. Un cristal negro se sumergió en su cuerpo. Serena lo sostenía y Rei que estaba inmóvil... se dio cuenta, por fin, de la ilusión en la que había estado viviendo. Darien se había enamorado de serena aun sin reconocerla. Y su vida no le importo.

Rei observaba todo. Pero lo que mas dolor le provoco, fue ver a serena más débil que nunca. Una cachetada que no pudieron contener sus manos ni sus ganas se desplazo por el aire, y en las mejillas de serena solo pudieron acrecentar el dolor.

Iba y volvía del recuerdo a la realidad, mientras su lápiz, su guitarra y su voz, como si fueran vidas aparte, no dejaban de componer.

Un dolor en el pecho no cesaba, las ilusiones rotas, los sentimientos por primera vez encontrados, la mirada perdida en un tendal de lágrimas, y una hermosa canción:

SEGUNDA CANCION: .com/watch?v=wB9NXQWV1g8

Rei sentada sobre el piso de su habitación, con una guitarra, y un cuaderno a su lado…

Su voz dulce, y dolida…

Canta esta canción…

_Hay un lugar al que me voy_

_Cuando estoy triste_

_Es un lugar dentro de mí_

_Que nunca viste_

_Me lo invente_

_Para sentir que me quisiste_

_Es un lugar al que me voy_

_Cuando estoy triste_

_Y si te vas_

_También me voy_

_Y si no estas_

_Tampoco estoy_

_Y nada importa_

_Nada sirve_

_Nada vale_

_Nada queda_

_Sin tu amor_

_Un laberinto sin final_

_Donde me pierdo_

_Y corro y corro sin parar_

_Y no te encuentro_

_Y aunque de vos quiera escapar_

_Siempre me acuerdo_

_Que existe en mi algún lugar_

_Donde te tengo…_

Rei no podía contener las lágrimas…pero sentía que su alma en parte se estaba liberando. De repente se encontraba afuera del templo… llovía... llovía mucho, y rei parada bajo la lluvia… sentía que las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus mejillas, y sobre sus labios. Su ropa empapada, su cabello pesado, no parecían importarle.

Quieta, como si no estuviera, levanto el rostro para mirar al cielo…y sentía las gotas caer…relajando su cuerpo, sus miedos y sus lamentos…

Sus brazos a los lados y sus hombros flojos, pero entre las mojadas mangas sus puños se cerraron…agacho la cabeza y con toda seguridad se autoconvenció...

_Darien… ¡¡resiste!!!...¡yo te salvare!_

_Serena te necesita!!..._

Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas…


End file.
